


Normal

by Schuyler



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick's friendship has never been normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For wordsaremyfaith, because she drove me home, and because she understands Patrick's freckles.

Ryland was shooting the shit with Joe. He'd become an early riser at some point, so he was getting to know the other ones on tour. Joe kept a very rigid schedule on tour that involved getting up early and working, then napping so he was fresh for the show. From the sofa, he could see back into the bunks. Patrick's curtain opened, and Pete was curled up at the edge of the bed, his back to the aisle, wrapped in his hoodie and sound asleep. It took Patrick three minutes to get out of the bunk without waking Pete. He had to straddle his hips, then lift his leg and twist so that he didn't fall onto the floor. It was carefully orchestrated, done with the ease of long practice.

"Hey, Ry," Patrick said as he walked by. Like that was normal.

"Um..." Patrick got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank half of it at once. "Is Pete in your bed?"

"Yeah. He slept over. Did you guys need him for something?"

Ryland smirked. "Are you guys dating or something?"

Patrick gave him the finger. "Fuck you, Pete likes company. Like Gabe doesn't."

Ryland narrowed his eyes. "Gabe doesn't. No one does that."

Joe ineffectually waved his arms. "Pete and Patrick have always done that."

Ryland made a weird wavey hand gesture. "No one does that! The Academy doesn't do that and they're basically homosexuals."

"Whatever," Patrick said, walking back to bed. He closed the door this time.

Pete woke a little when Patrick returned. He rolled over, scooting back against the wall so Patrick could get in. So what if it was weird? Patrick had had Pete climbing into his bunk any time he was happy since they were big enough to have bunks. Whenever Pete was happy, he showed it with cuddles. It was so much a part of life that Patrick worked better with Pete asleep next to him, and slept better with Pete sprawled on top of him.

Pete's sleepy fingers brushed over his cheek. "Patrick. You've got freckles."

"Do I?" Patrick said, grinning. Pete needed twenty minutes to start making sense.

Pete's thumb followed the path over Patrick's cheekbone. "Yeah. Did I tell you that I like them best?"

"No," Patrick said, letting his arm fall around Pete's waist.

"Yeah," Pete said, and then he leaned into a soft, fumbly kiss. Patrick had been getting these since he turned 19. Pete's kisses were as varied as his moods, but this one was slow, meandering, and Pete's warm tongue flicking over Patrick's water-cooled mouth. Pete curled up as close as he could, so that he could breathe Patrick's air, and settled back to sleep. Even if this wasn't normal, Patrick didn't think he'd trade it for anything.


End file.
